Large printed vinyl sheets have generally replaced pasted paper signs in the outdoor advertising industry. Conventional Installation of large printed vinyl display sheets requires two or more workers who typically push light weight fiberglass or similar non-conductive rods through pockets that are heat-sealed in each of the four end surfaces of a sheet, which forms the advertising or display face of a billboard.
The vinyl sheets typically have to be hung from the top of a billboard after the top rods are secured to the billboard frame and then are pulled or tensioned horizontally and vertically across the metal backing of the billboard. Generally the installation process requires at least two workers who take on average approximately 20 to 30 minutes or more to complete an installation.
For cost savings, the outdoor advertising industry continues to develop lighter weight flexible materials similar to vinyl or polyethylene display sheets, which can be recycled and cost less but are not as strong as the historical vinyl display sheets. Lighter weight vinyl or polyethylene display sheets have less strength and generally make the light weight vinyl or polyethylene display sheets unsuitable for heat-sealing pockets and are more subject to tearing from excess tensioning and repeated installations and removals.
It would be desirable to have a clamp that could be selectively attached to a cable running horizontally and vertically along the perimeter of a billboard or display surface, which will minimize or eliminate twisting and wrinkling of the display sheet.
It would be further desirable to have a clamp that would allow application to a cable running parallel to the face of the clamp and which clamp would remain attached to the cable while one display sheet is removed and another installed in its place.
It would be further desirable to have a clamp that could be retained on the cable when a sheet is being dismounted, remounted or when the clamp is not in use so that the clamp is not dropped or lost.
It would be further desirable to have a clamp that will allow for selective engagement to the sheet.
It would be also be desirable to have a clamp that could be selectively retained on the cable during sheet change out.
It would also be desirable to have a clamp that can be inserted directly onto the cable without the need to twist and turn the cable over, under or around legs or prongs on the clamp to lock the cable in place on the clamp, which is difficult and time consuming on more rigid cables.